


House Sitting.

by WheelsUpIn_Five



Category: Marvel
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Clint is injured, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, there is brief almost violence, they are just good bros looking out for eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheelsUpIn_Five/pseuds/WheelsUpIn_Five
Summary: Okay, Bucky would be the last to admit that he adopted idiot blondes that seemed to think they can save the world single-handedly, but here he was, making coffee for one stupid Hawk.





	House Sitting.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the friendship between Bucky and Clint and my hand slipped and I wrote this  
> Enjoy!

Bucky sat comfortably on the couch reading. It wasn’t often he could do this, but the others were out on a mission so he had the tower to himself. He enjoyed the peace and quiet but it was a little unnerving, especially since he was “house sitting” as Coulson had put it, and Lola was downstairs - if anything happened to her while he was here, he hoped he’d die before they got back. He had just put his book down when he heard what sounded like the lift opening, which was a little concerning since he was the only one home, but JARVIS hasn’t warned him of any intruders so unless they’ve-

_Shit. They’ve disabled JARVIS._

He got up and moved towards the hallway, picking a knife up off the bench on his way past. Uneven footsteps made their way closer and Bucky took his place around the corner, pressed to the wall, out of site. They could be injured, they are moving pretty slowly, and it sounds like they are using the wall as support.

_Or, they are lulling you into a false sense of security._

Their shadow came into sight and Bucky rounded the corner, roughly pushing them against the wall, putting the knife to their throat. A strangled sound escaped them as the air was knocked from their lungs.

“Clint?” he loosened his grip on him, freezing when he saw the blood that stained his clothes “What the hell, Clint, what happened?” he let him go, putting an arm around his waist when he stumbled. He took most of his weight as he guided him into the kitchen so he could find out to what extent his injuries went to.

“Got a lil bit shot, don’t worry I’m fine,” Clint threw him a smile “Just don’t tell Phil.” It was only now that Bucky noticed how pale he was and started to panic - he wasn’t a doctor, he didn’t know what to do.

“You got shot, Clint! Fuck, you’re not fine!” he sat him down on the kitchen bench and grabbed the first aid kit from the cupboard, mentally thanking Tony for putting one in every room. He opened the pack and tipped out the contents, seeing what he had to work with.

“I’ve been shot before,” Clint said as Bucky located the wound in his leg, inspecting the damage.

“It’s not like you build up a resistance to bullets Clint!” it wasn’t bleeding very much anymore, and it looked as though someone had cleaned it up a little. Bucky grabbed the scissors, ignoring Clint as he shrugged, swatting at Bucky’s hands when he went to cut his pants off him.

“Hey, at least take me out to dinner first,” Bucky sighed, shaking his head as he cut through the waistband.  

“You better be wearing underwear, Hawk,” he muttered, pulling the fabric away from his skin. “Who brought you here,” he put on some gloves before gently wiping the blood from his leg with a damp cloth, and rinsing the wound itself out with saline solution “And how high are you right now?”

“Tony put me in hi- shit -his suit, and very.” He grinned, but Bucky could tell he was trying to cover up the amount of pain he was in, and he didn’t miss the tears he blinked away.

“What the hell? Where’s the bullet?” Clint shrugged again, gripping the edge of the counter hard enough to turn his knuckles white. “JARVIS, did you run some scans? Where is that fucking bullet?” The one time Bruce leaves, Clint gets shot.

“Hey, can you speak up? Got hit in the head ‘nd my hearing aids aren’t workin’ so good.” He had his eyes screwed tightly shut, his breathing rough as Bucky pressed a cloth over the wound to stop the slow trickle of blood. He started to wonder how long ago this had happened.

“It seems that Mr. Barton has a concussion and has sprained his left wrist. The bullet, however, is no longer present, but a clotting agent has been applied to the wound.” Bucky nodded, making a mental note to ask Tony about it when he gets back.

“Thank you JARVIS,” he grabbed a pack of non-stick dressings and ripped it open, taking out its contents and placing it over the wound before carefully wrapping a bandage around it. He wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, but he knew basic first aid and was pretty confident Clint wasn’t going to die before the others got back. Taking step back, he looked over the man in front of him, realising just how bad of a state he was in. He was extremely pale, his face screwed up in pain as he held tightly onto the edge of the counter. His clothes were covered in dirt and drying blood, and he was sitting on the counter in his underwear. Bucky lightly tapped his shoulder, getting his attention before signing.

 **You look like shit.** Clint smiled weakly.

“Thanks, buddy.”

 

Okay, Bucky would be the last to admit that he adopted idiot blondes that seemed to think they can save the world single-handedly, but here he was, making coffee for one stupid Hawk. He stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter as he waited for the coffee to be ready. Putting two Advil in his hand, he grabbed the pot when it was ready, taking it into the lounge where Clint was sleeping. He put it down onto the coffee table, looking down at him, he had a couple of steri stips holding a cut on his cheek closed, and he was still in his underwear, neither of them caring enough to do anything about it. Although they acted like they hated each other around the others, they were actually good friends. Bucky put his hand on Clint's should, gently shaking him awake. He stirred, sitting up and blinking at the light coming through the windows, reaching for his new hearing aids.

“Here, I brought Advil and coffee,” Bucky handed him the pot and gave him the pills, sitting next to him, causing Clint to wince as the cushions shifted under him.

“Thanks,” he said, downing the painkillers with a mouthful of coffee “You know me well,” he gestured to the coffee pot and Bucky grinned.

“Don’t tell Tony,” Bucky said, letting Clint rest his head on his shoulder. It was nice to be able to spend time with him like this, he just wished it was under different circumstances. They sat in a comfortable silence, finding comfort in each others presents. Clint mumbled something but Bucky didn’t quite catch it all, only hearing something about him wanting Phil. He understood how he felt, he hadn’t seen Steve in over a week, and he missed him a lot. Clint moved closer to him, curling into Bucky’s side as best as he could before he started to drift off to sleep.

Okay, maybe he did adopt idiot blondes who think they can save the world single-handedly, but someone had to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> I'm still getting the hang of writing them so I apologize if they are a bit out of character
> 
> All kudos and comments are appreciated! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: wheelsupin-five


End file.
